Last Chance for Love
by Fangirl66
Summary: This is where our fairytale begins. A story of love, race and the persecution that comes when you mix the two. AC KL DM YS Vampire AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is a really short chapter! It'll get longer if people like it XD**

**

* * *

**

Humans know nothing of the inner workings of the vampire community, and the walking dead work hard to keep it that way. For humans ignorance is bliss.

While vampirism is widely feared among the human population there are still some that are accepting of the unique race. Some of these people are the inhabitants of the extravagant city of Orb. Orb is an area designated as free soil. Any race, whether you be black, white, human, or vampire, may reside within the safety of Orb's protective walls.

This is where our fairytale begins. A story of race, love, and the persecution that is a result of the two mixing. The date is 1185, Japan is comprised of two races; the naturals and the coordinators. Naturals are humans with no vampire blood in their veins, while coordinators are just the opposite.

Athrun Zala is the lone survivor of the tragic Bloody Zala Clan Massacre, he is known to his vampire allies as their beloved prince, and feared by all that dare oppose him. You can't go anywhere in the vampire undergrounds without the name Zala being a frequently whispered word.

"Oi! Athrun!" A tall brunette shouted over the bustling crowd. When said blue-nette failed to respond he tried again, "OI! ATH—!"

The youngest Zala quickly clamped a hand down on his annoyingly loud friend's mouth. "Kira, shut up! Do you want _them_ to hear you?" He said angrily, with extra emphasis on the 'them'.

Kira quickly righted his samurai uniform, which had been ruffled during Athrun's violent silencing technique, before responding. "Them? Oh, you mean your creepy fangirls!" After Athrun nodded uncaringly he continued, "You know, all you have to do is find a mate. Once they know you're taken they'll leave you alone."

Athrun ran a hand tiredly through his disheveled blue locks, "You make it sound so easy! With you and Lacus it was love at first sight, it's not that simple for me."

Kira rolled his bright, purple eyes. "Sure it is! You're just not trying hard enough." Athrun ignored his overly-optimistic best friend. "Take that girl over there," Kira tried again, nudging his friend into sparing a glance at a pretty girl standing on the opposite side of the road. "What do you think of her?"

Athrun gave the girl a calculating look, allowing a horse and cart to pass before giving his answer, "She's too timid, the way she holds her shoulders shows that she has little self respect for herself. I won't bother myself with a girl who is in constant need of protection." He looked left when the brunette didn't answer only to be met with incredulous violet eyes.

"I just asked you what you thought of her! I didn't want an analysis!" Kira flicked Athrun in the head, "Man, I'm beginning to think you're a lost cause in love."

Athrun rolled his eyes, "Thanks for your support."

They walked for a little longer before Kira snapped his fingers, "I got it! How about we hold a tournament!"

The young prince rubbed his temple unbelievingly. "You want girls to fight and kill each other in order to _win _my heart? You can't be serious."

Kira waved his hands defensively, rumpling his robes to the point that they were practically fraying at the edges. "No, not like that! Kami, what kind of person do you think I am?" Athrun gave him a look that said 'do-you-really-want-me-to-answer-that?'. Kira sweat-dropped before continuing, "Like I was saying, not a _tournament_, more like a competition of sorts."

Athrun raised a confused eyebrow. "I'm still not following."

Kira huffed, "We could invite any girl that's interested to submit a summary of themselves. We could narrow the search down that way to five or so girls. The five that we choose could get invited to stay here, in Zaft, for awhile, and whichever one lasts the longest under your extreme expectations is obviously worthy of being your mate."

Athrun looked at his deranged best friend, stunned that he had come up with such an elaborate scheme. "That's crazy."

The brunette pouted and crossed his arms childishly, "It's not a bad idea! It just has a few kinks that need to be worked out!"

The Zala rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that hour. "Fine, we'll try your way. But _one_ condition." Athrun held up a finger, "The girls that we invite can't know anything about me. They can't know what I look like, what I act like, that I'm a prince…or even that I'm a vampire."

Both of Kira's eyebrows shot up, "But that only leaves…humans. Are you sure you're ok with that?"

Athrun nodded, and Kira shrugged, "Okay, if that's what you want."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! A bunch of thanks to FlowANIntErest, cagallifangurl, AsuCaga01, Jenna-B, FunkehJunkeh, rebecca369, and Emerald Alchemist for reviewing my last chapter! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**

* * *

**

Cagalli sighed as she looked up at the amazing castle before her, questioning once again how she had gotten herself into this mess.

Flashback

"What!? Father you can't be serious!" It was a bright Sunday morning, the birds chirping and sun shinning…that is until one King Athha decided to share with his daughter some interesting news.

"Cagalli, darling, please don't shout." The peaceful King attempted to placate his temperamental child, holding his hands up in a defensive position incase she chose to strike her poor father down.

"Don't shout!? Father, you just told me that you entered me into some…some _lonely hearts_ competition! How pathetic do you think I am?!" The fiery blonde yelled in aggravation.

"Lonely hearts? Cagalli, I love you but sometimes I wonder if you actually _hear_ what I say." The amber eyed girl opened her mouth to respond violently but was quickly cut off. "I, like many of the other people that care deeply for your well-being, have begun to think that, perhaps, you haven't given love a proper chance."

"Father now you're just being ridiculous! Just because I've only had a few boyfriends doesn't mean that I've _completely_ given up on love…I just think it's a waste of time." Her father gave her a skeptical look before she continued. "And just because I think that doesn't give you the right to marry me off to some stranger!"

Uzumi flinched, "Cagalli, don't you see? That's precisely what I'm trying to prevent! Your eighteenth birthday is a little over nine months away, if you haven't found a husband by then the Seirens have every right to come and claim you."

Cagalli scoffed, "Like I'd let them drag me off to the likes of Yuna!"

The King shook his head before gently grasping his only daughter's arm. "Please, Cagalli, this is serious."

Cagalli's eyes softened, "Don't worry, father, I haven't forgotten about that damn treaty. I just need a little more time, I _know_ that if I rush into this whole marriage thing I'll end up regretting it."

Uzumi sighed, "But we're almost out of time. That's why I went ahead and entered you."

Cagalli reestablished her glare, remembering just why she had been so angry with her father in the first place. "Why are you so convinced that this guy is right for me?! Aren't fathers supposed to—!"

She was cut off when his majesty thrust a small scroll under her nose with an almost silent "Read it." followed closely after. The princess huffed before redirecting her eyes from her father to the scroll now in her hands. She slowly unwrapped it, taking a moment to admire the beautiful calligraphy before reading it's contents.

_Cagalli Yula Attha_

_Attributes that were desired: _

_Female, Strong-Willed, Intelligent, Kind, Outspoken, Fierce, Emotional, Brave, Loyal, Honest, Self Aware, Protective, Helpful, Generous, Moral, Loving._

_Attributes that, from your reading your profile, we feel you possess:_

_Female, Strong-Willed, Intelligent, Kind, Outspoken, Fierce, Emotional, Brave, Loyal, Honest, Self Aware, Protective, Helpful, Generous, Moral, Loving.  
_

_Thank you Cagalli-san for submitting your personal profile for analysis. We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to join Athrun-san at his summer home in Zaft._

After the small explanation there was a time, a date, and a place.

"What the _hell_ is this supposed to mean?" Cagalli said incredulously as she held up the open scroll and dangled it in front of her father's face.

Uzumi rolled his eyes and took the parchment out of his childish daughter's hands. "You've been chosen Cagalli! And would you look at that? You have all the attributes this guy is looking for!"

It was Cagalli's turn to role her eyes, "Just because I have those qualities _does not_ mean we are going to make the perfect couple. I mean come on father, did you really expect me to agree to this? You should just stick to being king and stop with all this matchmaking nonsense." She ended her statement with an innocent pat on her dubious father's head.

King Uzumi glared. "I'm not taking no for an answer. You won't look for a husband yourself, so I'm giving you a little help."

"You call _this_ helping—!"

"As your king I _order_ you to do this." He ignored the blonde's glare. "Just do this for me. Please Cagalli."

Cagalli sighed, taking in the pleading stare of her father, and reluctantly nodded. "Fine."

End Flashback

So here she was, at lease seven-thousand miles away from home, abandoned by her father outside of some stranger's gigantic house. She looked to her left before shifting her traveling bag higher on her shoulder, _At least it can't get any worse._

"Cagalli-chan!" Said blonde winced, _I spoke too soon_.

Cagalli took a deep breath before turning around to face the one and only Meer Campbell. "Meer, its…uh good to see you."

The pinkette let out a high pitched laugh, squishing her face into a pout that would have been cute if it had been on someone who was at least fifteen or so years younger. "I know, right! Anyway what are you doing here? I thought this was the residence of the notorious Athrun Zala?"

"Notorious Athrun Zala?" _Wait, didn't that letter I got mention an Athrun_? "So you've heard of our host?"

Meer let out another annoyingly high pitched laugh before responding, "Well of course not, silly! No ones heard of him! And believe me I tried to do research!"

Cagalli raised an eyebrow, "But then why did you—never mind. So where are we supposed to go?"

Before the wannabe-songstress could respond a tall, tan blonde stepped out of the large double doors. He gave a charming smile and addressed the two women. "If you'll follow me ladies, I'd be happy to show you to your rooms." He gave a mock bow and waggled his eyebrows in a way that made Meer giggle.

"Dearka! Stop embarrassing yourself!" A short brunette stepped out from behind the doors and was quick to chastise the newly introduced male.

"Come on Mir! I was just playing around!" Said brunette rolled her eyes before addressing the two girls.

"I'm sorry about him, he can be a bit of an idiot at times." She gave a sideways wicked grin to the dejected boy before continuing, "I'm Miriallia, but you can just call me Mir if you like. And this," She nodded to her right, "is Dearka. If you'll follow _me_ I'd be happy to show you to your rooms."

"How come _you_ get to show them where they're staying?"

"Because I won't get lost."

"I know this place like the back of my hand!"

"Yeah right! Wasn't it _just _yesterday that you were telling me how you have a theory that the staircases 'move on their own'?"

"I have a perfectly good reason for thinking that!"

Cagalli smiled at the continuous banter that issued between the brunette and blonde, thinking that they _must _be a couple if the way they flirt was any indication.

Three fake coughs later and Meer was finally able to grab their attention. "Um…could you…uh show us to our rooms now?"

Both Miriallia and Dearka flushed, "Oh yeah, sorry."

* * *

**Whoo next chapter Athrun and Cagalli finally meet! Please review!**


End file.
